whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Augustine Aleph
General Augustine Aleph is the leader of the Panopticon and the face of the Technocracy as the world approaches global Ascension. Biography In the beginning, Man created the State. And the State created Augustine Aleph, and it was good — or would be, if he could remember which state, when and how. Citizenship is meaningless now. Any military in the world will let the general into its secret installations and assume that he is come from the very top. As his command became universal, his distinctive identity diminished. General Aleph has been a member of the Technocracy for nearly a century, though the years when he must have worked as a front-line agent and even his original name and face have faded from all memory. His black uniform makes Technocrats and Sleepers tremble and obey, but it has no nationality and no insignia. Only the recent addition of Panopticon's eye strengthens the popular rumor that Aleph is the face of Control. It is a reputation worn by a handful of individuals in the Union, but Aleph — like Choe Yo'ng and the other rulers of the World Advisory Council — knows that it is false. He has risen here because something nameless has pushed him, stripping away more of the man he used to be with each new power or secret initiation. Now, Augustine Aleph is a vessel for something greater. At night he dreams of an ancient door. Behind it is Control: the people who remember his name and purpose. But the general fears that if he takes that walk or reaches for more power, those people will flay the rest of his identity from him. There is precious little left, so he remains the consummate general, representing all nations, delivering precise, anonymous death to the enemies of Technocratic hegemony. Now that he commands Panopticon (a mission given to him in a dream), he senses that he is on the verge of an apotheosis. He will either attain supreme power at the cost of his identity, or he will learn the truth about his past. In either case, he is eager to proceed. Appearance Permanent procedures ensure that General Aleph appears to be the highest ranking person in any military organization except for heads of state. When he uses this authority, personnel records confirm his command and memories twist so that men and woman he is never met remember decades of work under him. In all cases, he is seen as the man who command's a nation's secret weapons and spies. He is a fit, pale man who speaks in an agitated sounding baritone and looks to be in his late 50s, but any of these details can be changed to suit a particular mission. Roleplaying Hints You have given everything to the Technocracy — even your name. You can see the secret movements of conspiracies in the world, but your role is that of the hammer, not the scalpel — you smash down or cut away the secret world when it threatens to reveal itself. You have an intuitive mastery of mind control and the exotic physics of space and quantum power. This mastery aids you immensely in your operations, as you can shield advanced technology from the Paradox Effect for selected missions. Most of all, you want to return to the normal life you suspect you once had or to find some glorious enlightenment in the final, invisible layer of the conspiracy. The Traditions are the last hurdle to overcome. You intend to break them and seek your own destiny. If doing so means taking to the field personally to force a final resolution, you will do it. Character Sheet General Augustine Aleph Convention: New World Order Essence: Pattern Nature: Perfectionist Demeanor: Director Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 5 (Commanding), Manipulation 5 (Subtle), Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4 (Global Awareness), Intelligence 5 (Master Strategist), Wits 5 (Adaptable) Talents: Awareness 5 (Paranormal Threats), Alertness 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Intimidation 5 (Threats of War), Leadership 5 (Military), Subterfuge 5 (Espionage) Skills: Drive 3, Helmsman 3, Etiquette 3, Firearms 4 (Handguns) Knowledges: Academics 3, Computer 4 (Military Systems), Enigmas 3, Finance 3, Hypertech 5 (Teleportation), Investigation 5 (Counterespionage), Medicine 3, Occult 3, Science 5 (Physics Quantum), Technology 5 (Military) Backgrounds: Allies 10, Genius 4, Cloaking 4, Contacts 10, Destiny 4, Influence 9, Requisitions 10, Resources 7, Rank (Panopticon) 5, Secret Weapons 5, Spies 9 Enlightenment: 7 Spheres: Correspondence 5, Forces 3, Matter 4, Mind 4, Prime 5, Time 4 Willpower: 10 Primal Energy: 20 Resonance: (Pattern) Hierarchical 2, (Pattern) Synchronous 2, (Primordial) Liquid Reference * Category:New World Order Category:Mage: The Ascension character